Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed Movie
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: May 4, 2016 (United States) May 24, 2016 (Austrália) November 15, 2015 (Latin America) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 1hr 21m |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Adventure Comedy Action '' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline: A Big Adventure on Ed's Imagination |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits''' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): WRONG214 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): WRONG214 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }|| ! Starring: Matt Hill as Ed Sam Vincent as Edd Tong Sampson as Eddy Keenan Christenson as Jimmy David Paul Grove as Jonny Janyse Jaud as Sarah Kathleen Barr as Kevin Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Peter Kelamis as Rolf David Lander as Evil Tim Jeremy Shada as Finn |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: WRONG214 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): WRONG214 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }|| ! Storyboard Director(s): WRONG214 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" {: }| ! Music: WRONG214 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: G''' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures WRONG214 Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: none |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: '' Ed, Edd n Eddy 2: The Edd Movie (2016)'' |} ''Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed Movie''''' is a made-for-television movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy. Its a Second Film of The Series. The movie centers around Ed's search for The Kids, Who were kidnapped by the evil Tim, Ed's imagination caused great confusion in the cul-de-sac. Summary After Ed was seeing a Movie where the Imagination comes Alive, in Ed's imagination Come true and so it can defeat the Evil Tim, and all that he think can help save Edd n Eddy and The Children of Peach Creek Of Evil Tim and His army of Monsters Head of Ed, he will need help, Ed Edd n Eddy found, Now the Eds can defeat the Evil Tim One Shot for All, But Also the Kankers Sisters Go Helping His "Boyfriends" Again. Story After Ed dream many things, the situation worsened enough for the Lane, So The Eds and Ed with your imagination can defeat them with It, I hope you enjoy this crazy movie, funny, Confused and Incredible and fearless movie, Do not miss Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ed Movie. Plot The Movie Begins with Ed Watching The Movie Trivia *Have Some Things Related to Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. **The Monsters of Evil Tim's Army Resembling The Kids In Ed's Imagination. ** If You Look closely at First Scene Of The Movie, The white covered tape Danny the Butcher, Is Seen, as a reference to Danny's Lupo the Butcher. This is also another reference to Danny Antonucci's alias "Lupo D. Butcher. *The title is a reference to The LEGO Movie. Gallery File:The_movie_begins.png|Well, This Movie Begins Weird. Video Gallery Trailers Category:Movies